


姐姐，我的姐姐

by kaninnn



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaninnn/pseuds/kaninnn





	姐姐，我的姐姐

Jaedo

我爸妈去年离婚了，他们开车带着我去律师楼里签字，说是要把一些东西转让给我。他们一路上一言不发，可能十七年里面已经把该说的都说完了，再开口也不知道该说出什么令人难堪的东西，倒不如留给对方一个沉默的自由。他们把那支陶瓷签字笔交到我手上的时候，我的candy crush刚好通关，在律师的办公室里响起一连串欢乐的气泡音，仿佛在庆祝我妈终于摆脱了那个无趣的男人。

我妈结婚得早，高中刚毕业就嫁给了我爸，现在就算离婚了也不过是个三十多岁的美丽女人，要找第二任丈夫也绝对不是困难的事情。我是真的觉得我妈长得好看，让我不多不少也从她身上遗传了一些美好的基因。过了没多久我就知道我妈又恋爱了，那张脸上出现了只有热恋中的人才会有的光彩，我班上的女同学都是这样。那是个在跨国公司当法律顾问的男人，恰好也正在寻找第二段婚姻。他跟我妈再婚的时候，还带着个女儿，那是我第一次见到金道英。

独生儿子的好处太多了，比如说打游戏的时候不用戴耳机，可以随便带要好的朋友上来玩，天气热可以随便光着上身坐在大开的冰箱前吃冰棍，也不必躲在被窝里偷偷地自慰。可是从此以后再也不能这样了，金道英她就这样拉着两个行李箱进驻了我隔壁的空房间，经过的时候带起了一阵风，我闻到了她发尾上的味道，那头啡色的头发应该是新染的。

我突然有个姐姐这件事情只有几个要好的朋友才知道，他们都说我命好，家里有个姐姐是多么好的事情，那些片子不都是这样拍的，姐弟俩独自在家总能发生一点事。我差点就把手上的物理课本反手打在他们的脑壳上，说什么乱七八糟的东西。

可是十七岁刚好是青春期最热烈的年纪，男生不都这样吗，热血方刚的，总得找个途径发泄，比如是成人杂志上或者av里那些搔首弄姿的性感女郎，身上那几块布也不知道用来遮蔽些什么，不然就是学校里年轻貌美的女教师。我倒是短暂暗恋过一个年轻的实习老师，那时候我刚上高一，她教我历史，然而最后这段思春随着她实习期结束而无疾而终，像是春天里不知不觉的一场雷雨。

金道英的出现像是另一场春雨，把刚出生发芽的枝头都打湿，在微风细雨之中动摇。她有点自来熟，或许是想尽快融入这个新家庭，因此总是在我视线范围内活动，但是我认真想了一下，我的眼睛好像一直不能从那个跟小兔子一样的人身上离开，很神奇，像是照相机的镜头一样。

金道英刚读大学，她的课表可能填不满，我下课的时候姐姐经常会在家里迎接我。多数时间她是穿着吊带的睡衣趴在地板的地毯上看电视，一边的肩带沿着她有点棱角的肩膀滑落到手臂上，薄薄的丝质面料贴合地覆盖在她纤瘦的身体上显得她更小只一些，面料在电风扇吹出来的风下顺滑得像是水面上泛起的涟漪。她转过头来跟进门的我说声嗨，然后又转回去，一边看综艺，一边伸出粉嫩的舌头把手指头沾上的薯片粉末细细舔掉，一根一根，手指从嘴里拿出来的时候发出了啵一声，手指尖上都沾满了晶亮的津液。

女人们都是这样的吗，总是有意无意之间勾引着别人，可是金道英可能是真的冒失，我相信姐姐是这样的。好几次我晚上打游戏的时候觉得口干舌燥，刚打开房门出去打算倒杯水，从浴室里出来的金道英就跟我撞了个满怀。她有时是刚洗完澡出来，浑身散发着暖暖的水汽和沐浴露的香味，一头长发湿答答的往下滴着小水珠，在她的睡衣上晕开一片深色的水印，有时可能是因为忘记了拿衣服，只穿着内衣就急急忙忙跑出来，却没想到我也刚好在外面。

金道英已经不是十七八岁那种小女生，她的体态是美丽的，可是也未至于像我妈那种熟女的姿态，她绝对说不上是成熟端庄。怎么说呢，我可能会有点词不达意，可以说是水蜜桃吗，那种刚熟起来粉粉嫩嫩的，却尚未熟透的状态，把面层的薄皮剥开来，里面都是汁水四溢的甜蜜滋味。

夏天的时候金道英坐在我面前喝着可乐，她可能是觉得热，我眼看着她用舌头把一块冰勾进嘴里吮吸着。姐姐怎么吃冰块了，会肚子疼的，我说着，在她面前张开手掌，金道英才不情不愿地张嘴。她微微皱着眉，抬眼看着我，一边慢慢吐出那块半融化的冰。我看着那块冰在她张开的唇间滑出来落在我手心里，冰水沾满了那张红润的嘴唇，晶莹得像抹了一层唇蜜一样。

我有点好奇，别人的姐姐都是这样的吗？我的朋友们一脸嫌弃地说怎么会，我姐只会骂我，使唤我帮她做这做那。可能金道英依然没有已经当姐姐的自觉，她可能真的不知道该怎么当一个姐姐，她大可以像典型的姐姐那样使唤我打骂我，我一直觉得这是姐弟应该有的相处方式，可是她没有。

这真的很危险，而且她本人可能真的不知道，无知者总是无畏又可怕，比如说她踮起脚尖想要够柜子顶上那个巧克力时露出的一小截腰，她坐在电视前面吃冰淇淋的时候顺着她嘴角流下来滴到胸上的牛奶，趴在沙发上看杂志时在身后晃着的那双修长的腿，还有她寻求我帮助时软软叫出的那一声在玹。

姐姐她很瘦，我稍微比划了一下，可能我一手就能把她的腰握住，要把她压在身下或者锁在怀里绝对不是困难的事。我想象过很多次，可以趁她在厨房里洗碗的时候抱着她亲吻，也以在她吃冰淇淋的时候上去舔走她嘴角的痕迹，不然就在我早上刷牙的时候把进来浴室找发卡的姐姐压在洗手台上，像讨糖果的小孩子一样向金道英讨一个黏糊糊的早安吻。

对家庭成员有非分之想真的不太正常，我尝试用朋友借给我的影片来分散注意力，郑在玹你只是青春期罢了，我对自己说。我躲在被窝里看着屏幕里那个av女优，机械式撸了一发又一发，右手又酸又痛，可是每一次射出来的时候，我脑中都会自动浮现出金道英的脸。

不知道姐姐知道自己的弟弟对她有幻想会是怎样的心情。我站在门口看着正在自己床上睡着午觉的金道英，她睡觉的时候真的很温顺，又毫无攻击性，仿佛海洋公园里那些乖顺地把自己卷成一团的北极狐。我放轻脚步走进去，反手把姐姐的房间门锁上了。

你们有见过猎物看见猎人的时候，那个慌张失措的模样吗？

每个人都有潜质成为一个优秀的猎人，就像在树林里以狩猎维生的野兽，他们可能待在黑暗的山洞，或者古老的榕树后，或是等待着猎物的到来，或是在不远处的树上静候着眼前的猎物只差一步就踏进早就布在周围的天罗地网。可是每个人也可能会成为一个优越的猎物，第六感过分敏锐，容易受惊，比如我面前的金道英。

她应该是个浅眠的人，在我把门锁卡嚓锁上那一刻她就醒过来了。我没跟姐姐一起睡过觉，不知道平时她在夜里是不是都会如此容易被细微的动静惊醒，做噩梦醒来后可能会紧紧抱着被子睡觉，睡觉的时候会无意识地发出小动物一样的声音。

金道英长得真像兔子一样，我想，尤其是现在，她正坐在床上，瞪大了眼睛警戒地看着我。

姐姐的长发被压乱了一点，脸上还有着一点夏日午后的潮红。身上那件藕粉色的睡衣薄得透出了内衣的形状，肩带有一边不安分地从她的肩上滑落到手臂中间。她正穿着粉蓝色的无肩带内衣，我一眼就看到了，甚至还能看到一些上面的蕾丝花纹。

还差一点，我想象着，还差一根冰淇淋，或者她曾经不情不愿地吐在我手心上的那块冰，她就是我藏在床垫下那本杂志的封面女郎，正式成为令我从此以后愿意沉迷不醒的那场梦。

我最近不断尝试在各种途径里寻找与金道英相似的身影，我以为自己只是喜欢这种类型的女人，可是当我一次又一次在手淫的时候总是无意识下想起她的脸，我就知道出问题的地方，是我自己。

令我意外的是，我以为她会向爸爸妈妈举报我，虽然我对此并不担心，毕竟最多也是挨一顿骂，又或者挨几个巴掌，可是现在看来，一切就好像从来没有发生过一样。我继续，甚至变本加厉，过分地想象着、渴望着我的姐姐，我仿佛被人下了情蛊一样，然而罪魁祸首还是继续像以前那样冒冒失失。

不是，我不应该用冒失来形容金道英。她很聪明，像只精明的狐狸，一早就摸清了这个窝里每一个人，尤其是我。她很清楚怎么样就会轻易使我紧张，比如她穿着小背心出门的时候，比如她早上叼着牙刷来我房间问我借吹风机。我总是要手忙脚乱把裤子穿好，把床边那些沾着腥味的纸巾都藏好，然后气喘吁吁地开门。与从容的她相比，我倒是更像被猎人玩弄在手心的猎物，愚蠢又冲动。

又比如说金道英出门后，带着一身酒气与不同味道回来的那些夜晚。我不是故意凑近姐姐身上，我可以发誓，可是她每次经过我半掩的门前，我总能在有意无意之间闻到姐姐身上除了她那些甜腻的女装香水味之外，同时混着ktv或者是酒吧里那些混乱低俗的气味，还有因为穿过不知道哪个男人的衣服而留在身上的古龙水味。

我恨金道英，她的出现仿佛为我的生活带来了一场突如其来的龙卷风，又如滔天海啸般把我卷到冰冷的海水里，这个女人真的很讨厌，而我无处可逃。

我不可能在家里与爸爸妈妈说起这个烦恼，更不可能求助于金道英。这个事情说实话真的是难以启齿，就像我们男生第一次遇到梦遗，大家对此都是欲言又止，不知道该从何说起。现在我觉得自己仿佛回到了十二岁那个暑假，攥着自己的睡裤在妈妈面前坐立不安的时候，毕竟对自己的家庭成员有非分之想，这比正常生理现象更难说出口，纵使我和金道英完全没有任何血缘关系，她也只是我名义上的姐姐。

当天金道英在把我赶出睡房之前咬牙切齿地对我说，郑在玹，我是你姐姐。我知道，金道英在两个半月前成为了我在合法家庭关系上的姐姐。可是姐姐，我很想问她，你知道这两个字，不，是你自己，对我来说就像在死前也坚持要咬一口的禁果。

我当然不会这么蠢把自己的东西全盘托出，我虚构了一个名字，把他塑造成一个喜欢上自己同母异父姐姐的倒霉蛋，然后将自己的事情一半真一半假地告诉了我最要好的朋友。下课以后我把他拉去网吧。我们找了个靠角落的位置，却不是为了打游戏。他忍不住损我，郑在玹你怎么变得这么婆妈。我们像那些在咖啡厅自拍的小女生一样，他也难得没有一次在中途打断我，静静坐在网吧听我讲了几个小时。

所以你是怎么想的，我问他。他在一个钟头前终于忍不住烟瘾，拉着我从网吧出来，在昏暗的巷子里点起今天第一根烟。他想了很久，可能是我的故事令他觉得太冲击，又或者他正在想象着有一个姐姐到底是什么感觉，他也是个没有兄弟姐妹的十七岁男孩。我没有催促他，他也没说话，坐在我旁边的台阶上呼出一口一口的烟团，而我在旁边紧张地撕着手指上的死皮，好像一个做错了事情，正坐立不安地等着进告解室向神父忏悔的戴罪之人。直到第二根烟被点燃的时候，我朋友叹了口气，呼出一团白色的烟雾。

郑在玹，他说。你真的疯了。

一天晚上，爸妈去了朋友家过夜，我已经是个接近成年的人，他们自然不会担心我独自在家会发生什么事情。金道英那天老早就出门了，我不知道她去了哪里，她从来都不会告诉我。我猜她可能是跟大学的朋友出去看电影喝咖啡，也可能是跟新交的男朋友约会，虽然我不希望是后者，但是我不会，也没权去管她。

爸妈不在，姐姐不在，只有我一个人在家的日子也不是第一次，我的表弟突然打电话过来让我跟他打几局游戏。他们家里来了朋友，不想应酬的小孩逃跑似的把自己关进了卧室。我笑他，你不是说喜欢人家那个小女儿吗，多出去跟人家交际交际。在玹哥你每天都在笑话我，李马克抱怨起来，诶诶诶哥你快点选角色，我打几回合就要出去吃饭了。

李马克跟我打了几局之后就被人抓了去吃饭，一个人打游戏不怎么好玩，我索性关了游戏界面，开了一套纯爱电影，看了一半觉得无聊，于是换了一套动作片，却又觉得强差人意，最后还是什么都没看成。我可能真的疯了，我朋友他说得对，郑在玹你疯了，我已经得了一场治不好的病，又或许是我不想去把它治好。

客厅突然响起细碎的声音，我吓了一跳，该不会是进贼了吧，我这样想着，后背冒出一层冷汗。我正想着该不该先报警，还是把对方打晕才报警，一打开门，我就在走廊口接住了差点一头栽在地上的金道英。她喝得烂醉如泥，身上都是烧啤的味道，梳着马尾的头发有点散乱，连高跟鞋都脱剩下一只，另一只可能被她踢到沙发底去了。

在玹啊，金道英像无尾熊一样靠在我身上，在玹啊，姐姐我再也不谈恋爱了。男人都是垃圾，金道英打了个酒嗝，每个人都要骗我。臭小子，姐姐忽然抬起头看着我，眼睛都红通通的，她两只手捧着我的脸，连郑在玹你也要骗我是不是。她整个人快要趴在我怀里，胸前那两团柔软一直压在我身上，说话的时候带着酒气的呼吸都打在我脸上。我看着金道英，有点呆滞地摇摇头。没有，我没有要骗姐姐。

哼，金道英别过脸去，她好像冷静了一点，不过酒精好像现在开始上头了，她两边脸颊现出绯红，哭过的双眼迷蒙了起来。啊西八，热死我了，金道英用手扇风，我看着她在我面前脱下牛仔外套，举起手把辫子放下来的时候，贴身的衣服把她姣好的身材显露无遗。我知道真的不该对姐姐有什么想法，可是也只是后知后觉的忏悔罢了，我的睡裤下已经有一处缓缓地凸起来了。

姐姐明明是被坏男人骗了，她可能是一路哭着回来的，我不明白自己为什么会如此兴奋。我随便说了句姐你去洗个澡就休息吧，然后拉起被子蒙住头，只当发生的一切都是一场绮梦。没想到金道英掀开被子钻了进来我身边，我不知道平常喝了酒的金道英是不是都这样粘人。她抱着我的腰，因为醉酒而变得灼热的鼻息尽数打在我颈间，我快要被她灼伤。

我从来不是一个乘虚而入的人，我发誓真的有尝试过挣扎，却在她抱着我含糊地说了一句在玹，你抱抱我好不好以后，我也成为了我口中那种下三滥的坏男人。

什么规则，什么伦理道德，我三两下就把金道英的背心脱了下来。都去死吧。

我知道姐姐是清醒的，她认得出来我是谁，她闻得出我身上的味道变得不一样了，刚好今晚我换了新的沐浴露。她还知道我没带套就想进去，手脚并用地小力推搡着我。我有点不爽，看她这个样子肯定不是第一次了。我看着金道英纯熟地用牙把安全套的包装袋撕开，她滚烫的手碰到我的时候我甚至起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

我被金道英推倒在被子上，姐姐已经迫不及待爬上来跨坐在我身上，抓起我的手从下面塞进胸罩里，然后主动抬起腰，两指分开小穴就坐下去。我就知道就凭她那条细腰根本撑不了多久，这个姿势进得很深，她自己动了没多久就整个人软成一滩泥。弟弟你动一下吧，金道英捧着我的脸，在我的唇上细细碎碎地亲了又亲，姐姐我不行了。

姐姐你到底跟多少个男人上过床，我一把捞着她的腰让她在我跨上坐稳，毫不留情地往上一下又一下，我真的好混蛋，我只想让她哭，都不知道怜香惜玉。可是在这一刻，我只是把我的愤怒和委屈都发泄在她身上，恨不得要把金道英这片单薄的身子都撞碎，虽然我真的不舍得，可是姐姐好像更喜欢这种粗暴的方式。

经过今晚之后我再也不要自己摸自己了，金道英的体内像发烧一样又热又软，我不用做什么前戏就能把全部都送进去，甚至隔着安全套那一层0.02毫米的胶膜，我都能感受到她在我身下一点一点变湿，像个熟得软烂多汁的水蜜桃。金道英埋在我颈间拼命地摇头，汗水混着眼泪打湿我的皮肤。没有，我没有别的人，她咬着我的锁骨，在玹你是我的第一个。

人们常说男人在床上的话不可信，那女人呢，性爱也能无师自通的吗？我看着金道英坐在我身上那个糟糕的样子，她的妆都花了，防水的眼线液可能是路边的便宜货，已经混着溢出眼眶的泪水在下眼底糊开了一点。果冻般的口红在她主动朝我索吻的时候就已经花了，像一片被水化开的水彩一样晕在嘴角和脸上。太糟糕了，我越想越生气，不知道姐姐这个样子被多少人看到过。我在她圆润丰满的臀上抽打一下，示意她最好乖一点。

金道英可能已经察觉到我的不妥，她应该知道我为什么这样生气的，不然也不会像讨好主人那样一边伸出舌头，像吃冰淇淋一样小口地舔着我的嘴唇，一边更狂放地跟着我的节奏扭着腰，抬起屁股又重重坐下去，不断经历着空虚又再次被填满的滋味，连叫声都变得黏糊。姐姐的穴就像个无底洞，她坐在我腿上，按着我的肩又用力坐下去，我恨不得马上成为只会用下体思考的单细胞动物，一辈子就在里面再也不出来。

看，姐姐又哭起来了，我看着几滴眼泪溢出金道英绯红的眼眶，她从喉头发出小猫那样哼哼唧唧的呻吟，似乎是向我求饶，也似乎正在鼓励着我要对她更粗鲁一点，要知道在做爱时哭泣又是另一种意思。我忍不住骂了句脏话，然后把她拉起来摔在床上翻了个身，在她白皙光滑的后颈上留下鲜明的牙印，仿佛逮到了一只大胆地进入我地盘的草食动物。

姐姐，姐姐，叫着这两个字给了我背德的快感。我把金道英摁在床上，从她后面又操了进去，每一下我都似是要把自己整个人都送进去一样，像是要把金道英钉死在这张床上。她已经吃不消了，只能咬着枕头发出小小的呜咽，攥着床单向前爬想要逃走，不过还是被我抓着脚踝拉回来。金道英太不听话，我狠狠地往金道英里面一连撞了几下，她那个单薄的身子被我撞得直接倒在床上，前胸贴着床单，撅起屁股的姿势反而更方便我。姐姐你乖一点，我一边动着，手上也不忘抚慰她胸前的柔软。你听话一点，我就让你更舒服一点。

我沿着姐姐爽得弓起来的后背细细亲吻着，把分身整根抽出又狠狠地插进去。姐姐，金道英，你看着我，我硬是要掐着她的下巴让她转过来，我的嘴唇都干裂了，喉咙被金道英和我体内的高热蒸发得干涸枯竭，我用舌头撬开她紧咬着的牙关，温柔地吮吸着她小巧的舌尖，像久逢甘露一样掠夺着她口中的每一个水分子。

姐姐，你会爱我吗？我问她，虽然我不期望她会说什么，任何人在做爱时说的话都毫无意义，都是在被快感与情欲熏心之下胡乱说出来的话而已，穿好衣服下了床以后，这些话根本就不值一提。

我爱你，闰伍，金道英说。她已经累得只能用气音叫我小时候的名字，哭着说闰伍我爱你。她的脸上已经糊满汗水、泪水，咖啡色的发丝凌乱地粘在脸上，她却只是向我伸手想讨一个拥抱，像个哭喊后继续想爸爸妈妈要糖吃的坏小孩。

我在戳刺之间找到了最隐秘的地方，金道英终于忍不住叫了出来，她像条触电的鱼一样弹了起来又无力地跌回床上。金道英，姐姐，我咬住她的乳尖，听着她终于肯张嘴叫着我的名字，叫我哥哥，叫我爸爸，让我对她更粗暴一点，我也不再手下留情，直往那个点一直戳，直到能听到她向我求饶为止。弟弟把你操得舒服吗，我在她胸前留下一片晶莹的水迹，你跟前男友做爱的时候是不是也喜欢哭？不是，不是的，她哭得更厉害了，胡乱地摇着头，不知道是否认我的问题，还是因为她即将溺毙在一片快感的海洋中。

我真的不行了，金道英像个在大海中抓着稻草一样的溺毙之人，她的指甲死死抓着我的背，浑身颤抖着又迎来了一次要把她淹没的高潮。我求求你，你，你慢一点，她求我，却同时主动抬起下身更贴近我，好像快要缺氧一样往后仰，大长着嘴巴深呼吸，我感觉要死了。那我们就死在一起，我说着，深深埋在姐姐的里面，把我对姐姐的爱都留在最深处。

姐姐，我们就一起死在这里。

这场激烈的性爱快要把我们二人抽干，我紧紧抱着姐姐在床上喘气的时候依然浑身滚烫，忍不住下床去洗了个冷水澡，金道英甚至已经浑身湿透的趴在床的另一边，她细腻的大腿根部还有着被我撞出来的红印。姐姐这样会着凉的，我说着，把懒洋洋的金道英拉起来帮她穿好了衣服。姐姐像个软绵绵的洋娃娃一样乖顺地躺在我怀里任由我把她翻来覆去，纵容我又在她潮红的脸颊和耳垂上亲吻啃咬。

金道英，你真的爱我吗？我像个傻瓜一样，还想着去向姐姐求证这个无解的谜题。我知道的，即使从一开始，金道英主动上前用那个充满酒气和甜味的吻来堵住我的嘴巴的时候，又或者我自然反应伸手接住了那块她吐出来的冰块的那一刻，我都知道，这个谜题到世界末日都不会得到解答。在金道英眼中我可能永远都是那个没长大的毛头孩子，不，经过今晚后，我可能变成了她认识过的男人之中的其中一个而已。

弟弟，姐姐说，她背着我，低头整理着她的胸罩。你不知道女人最不可信的，就是她喝醉的时候吗？金道英猫着腰向我爬过来，她压在我光裸的身上，捧着我的脸，给了我一个深深的长吻，让我有一刻以为她真的爱上了我。

我知道，姐姐她并不爱我。

她只是喝醉了而已。


End file.
